


Red Seas

by MarcelinaRose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Childhood Memories, Dark Past, Fist Fights, Gen, Guns, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Pirates, Reconciliation, Revenge, Slight GakuKai, Slight MikuKa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinaRose/pseuds/MarcelinaRose
Summary: Ever since she was young, Rin had always wanted to become a pirate to sail the seas. It was something she had dreamed of for as long as she could remember. Everything changed after a traumatic encounter. Now fitted with a loyal crew, Captain Rin must sail the seas to find the person who destroyed her life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15  
> My asks are open: http://marcigray.tumblr.com/

Chapter 1

“You have three seconds to give me what I need before I blow your fucking head off.”

The sound of cannon fire would be deafening to most people. But Rin had been on the seas for so long, it was music to her ears. The ship she had ambushed was full of supplies and goods that would sate her crew for who knows how long. On the decks, people were yelling, swords were clashing, and blood was spilling. Below the deck, a middle-age man was pinned to the floor because of a foot stomping hard on his chest, and there was a barrel of a gun being pressed against the bridge of his nose.

A girl with teal twin tails was standing over a fresh corpse with her sword still lodged into its neck. A man with short, dark blue hair kept towards the staircase with a gun cocked and ready for anyone who would interfere. Both of them were splattered with blood and dirt.

“Tik tok, buddy,” Rin pulled the hammer back. “You’re testing my patience.”

“I-I don’t know what we did.” The man stammered.

“Yes, you do,” The blonde held up a pendant on a gold chain. “You’re connected with this group, right?”

The pendant was a crest that consisted of a raven and a wine glass placed in a x-shape on a red background. It glistened with the dim light in the room as Rin held it close to the man’s face, and his gaze trailed to it. “Tell me what you know.”

“W-We were only supposed to transport supplies,” The man gulped. “I-I was given that to look for the right people. I swear that’s it.”

“You don’t know where they are?”

“T-They said head east and you’ll find them. That’s all I know! Please don’t kill me!”

Rin huffed her breath and pulled away. She placed a gentle hand on the eyepatch covering her left eye. She then turned on her heel and stopped at the base of the staircase. “Miku, Kaito, tell the men we’re leaving. Let’s take whatever we can. Oh.” Rin whirled around and shot the man between the eyes. He fell backwards with a hard thud as she turned back to the staircase. “And tell them the ship’s a gift to Jones.”

Both of them smiled as they followed her to the deck. There were a few stragglers still trying to fight, but they didn’t seem worth the effort. Once the men saw their captain walk the plank back to her own ship, they followed without a moment of hesitation. A few at a time, the crew relocated the large crates from one ship to another until they were all safely below deck of their own ship. Rin held the pendant above her with a low hum, ignoring the explosions from the opposite ship as it was blasted to pieces. She felt the wind blow in her face as the pendant continued to glisten from the light of the fire as her crew members cheered with joy. The ship sank under the waves in a blaze that soon vanished from the night sky. There were light footsteps behind her as Miku, Kaito, a pinkette, and a blonde approached her side, and it was enough to snap her out of thought. Rin placed her hands behind her back with a smirk. “Excellent job, men!” She declared across the deck. “Enjoy our goods as we sail our way back to Isle Uta!” The crowd underneath her cheered before they all parted ways with happy banter. Rin relaxed her shoulders and turned to the four behind her. “I believe a bath would be good for us.”

“Thank God,” Miku breathed out while peering at her attire. “They put up a hell of a fight. I wanted to make this as clean as possible.”

“What were they, vampires?” The blonde asked as he pulled at his bloodied shirt. “There’s no way a normal human would have that much blood. It was something out of a horror novel.”

“They’re in the locker now, Yohio,” Kaito replied as they followed their captain into the main quarters of the ship to grab fresh clothes. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Do we have a lead, Captain?” The pinkette asked from the rear of the group.

“I hope so,” Rin replied grimly. “If it’s a dead end, I’ll resurrect the fucker who told me and kill him again.”

Miku smirked as she pulled open a door to reveal a small bathhouse behind it. Kaito locked the door behind them as Rin began to pull off her jacket. “Mizki, run the water, will you?”

The pinkette nodded and stepped over towards the faucet. She peered at the metal for a moment before turning it. Steamed began to fill the tub with a loud hiss as the rest of them disrobed. Miku and Rin tied up their hair, and both of them sighed happily at the water rising up their legs. Mizki joined them at Rin’s right, and Kaito and Yohio were on Miku’s left. Yohio stretched with a grin. “Man, how long has it been since we had a bath like this?”

“I’m glad you’re the one who had the idea, Mizki.” Miku commented.

“It was nothing,” Mizki waved her hand with a smile. “Just wanted people to know we’re not typical pirates.”

“So Rin, why are we going back to the Isle?” Kaito crossed his arms over his chest with a lifted eyebrow.

“I got a look at some of the supplies during the raid,” Rin replied. “Some aren’t fit for the sea. Also, there was treasure, and it’s not a good idea to be sailing with valuable jewels if someone were to attack us.”

“So, we’re putting it in the vault, then?” Yohio asked.

“Yes. And I think the men would appreciate a couple days or so on land.” Rin leaned back with a closed eye.

“I think they would,” Kaito commented with a stretch. “We need a few days away from the sea sometimes.”

“You said it.” Miku relaxed her shoulders with a smile.

Rin’s eyes trailed to the window, and she lifted her head to gaze at the stars. They were the same stars she stared at every night, but every glance was different. Each star had a different twinkle to them every night, and it was something she couldn’t help but admire. The constellations she spotted every night were always something to behold. At another angle, her eye widened slightly as she spotted the Gemini constellation peeking out from the corner of the window. It stood out compared to the rest of the stars, and it was almost as bright as Venus.

_“Kinda reminds me of us. Don’t you think so?”_

Rin slumped her shoulders and lowered her gaze to the water. The memories came pouring back piece by piece until a sorrowful frown grew on her face. Her hand returned to the eyepatch, and it wasn’t long before she felt fingers grasp it. She turned and saw Miku with a comforting smile on her face. Rin smiled back and leaned on her shoulder in content.

About ten minutes later, all of them except Rin retired to their rooms. All three were large and adjacent to each other, and had black, ebony doors leading into them. Miku hugged her friend goodnight before stepping into the left room behind Mizki. Yohio winked at the girl before Kaito pushed him into the right room. Rin rolled her eyes with a playful scoff before stepping down the hall and back to the decks.

A few crew members were drinking along the rails, three were in a corner singing a soft tune with one playing an acoustic guitar, and two others were chatting on the staircase. None of them seemed to notice the presence of their captain until she drew near them, and they greeted her with smiles. Rin waved at them before peeking up to the crow’s nest above her. She hummed before turning to walk onto the upper deck where she spotted a ginger-haired girl with a side ponytail manning the wheel. When she spotted the captain, her eyes widened slightly. “Nice night, isn’t it?”

“It is,” Rin replied as she leaned against the rail. She peeked at the crow’s nest once again. “Make sure you and your sister get some rest, Kanon. We can take it easy since we’re going to the Isle.”

“Are you sure?”

“Captain’s orders.” Kanon nodded before stepping away from the wheel. She pulled out a clothed piece of glass and unwrapped it. Using the moonlight, she signaled towards the crow’s nest. Not two seconds later, a head similar to hers peered down with curious eyes. Kanon motioned her to come down so they could rest for the night. The other head nodded before she began to climb down. Rin placed a hand on her hip. “With that, I’m turning in for the night.”

“Have a good rest, Captain.” Rin nodded and stepped through the door behind them to step through her office. Behind the chair was the door leading to the main quarters. When she pushed it open, she immediately closed it behind her and stepped to the wooden dresser to the left of her. Rin sat on the stool and grabbed a oak brush with an orange painted on the back of it and pulled her hair out of its ribbon. Slowly, she brushed out the knots and tangles while keeping her eyes on the somber gaze in the mirror.

The reflection in front of her began to change. The hair shortened, the face softened, the clothes transformed, and the eyepatch disappeared. It looked back at her with that same somber scowl and droopy eyes. It copied her movements identically and even breathed at the same time she did. It also set down the brush in sync with her.

_Right. It’s been 5 years. Feels like yesterday._

When Rin blinked, the reflection was back to normal, and the scowl faded. She pushed herself away from the mirror and began to dress herself for the night. The oversized button up was a favorite of hers. She always preferred baggy jackets and shirts because it gave her more room to move around. It made it easier to evade her enemies.

Rin crawled under the covers with a loud huff before realizing the eyepatch was still on her face. She sat up and reached behind her head to untie the knot. She allowed the eyepatch to slip onto her lap and glanced at the mirror. Rin was glad her bangs were able to cover the empty eye socket underneath; she couldn’t bring herself to look at it sometimes.

Rin’s eyes trailed to the moonlit window next to the bed once she rested her head on the pillow. She nuzzled the soft fabric and closed her eyelids, relaxing her shoulders and letting out a breath as a result. Her mind began to wander the further she succumbed to sleep. It thought of happy memories and sad memories, the ones she would cherish from childhood alone.

Then there was the memory of the night that changed her life.


	2. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MarcelinaRose15

Chapter 2

Isle Uta was a moderately-sized island surrounded by a barricade of large pointed cliff tops that made it appear to be a fortress. There was only one entry and exit. In a storm, ships were lucky to avoid the sharp rocks that would tear holes into the wood and sails. If there wasn’t a storm, some people would get cocky and challenge the rocks themselves; most of them never survived. Inside that fortress was an island populated with 100,000 people, pirates and merchants alike who have a place to call home. The back half of the island was elevated higher than the front half, and that was where the division was. On the front half were the shops, bars, and parks where the citizens gathered and talked and drank. It was where the temporary vendors would set their booths for a couple days before sailing off again. The elevated portion of the island was where the residential housing was. Each crew had their own property to manage and secure, and each crew was allowed to do whatever they wanted with trespassers.

The Roshin Yuukai docked in its reserved spot on the pier, and crate by crate, the crew carried the cargo off of the decks and onto the ground below. One crewmember had a clipboard and pencil in their arms to make sure everything was present while another was helping load the cargo onto a truck. Rin was one of the last to exit the ship, and she stepped behind her crewmates with a smirk and a lifted head. Miku and Kaito were close behind her as they stepped onto the road that led into town.

The loud bustle of music and laughter was something Rin had grown too used to. Some residents were having a few drinks on the fountain while someone was thrown out of the window of a bar. A few gunshots went off in the area, but not one person ran away. Rin nodded to a few who called out to her. Kaito’s cheeks flushed pink when his eyes fixated on a sign with a loaf of bread hanging over a door. He turned to the small blonde for permission to deviate from the group. Rin only smiled. “You know where we’ll be.”

“Thank you, Rinny.” Kaito grinned before he scampered off and almost threw the door open. Rin and Miku couldn’t help but snicker.

“Welcome back, Kagamine!” A voice called out to her, and they both turned to see a red-head with a mug waving at them with a smirk. “Raid any good ships out there?”

“You know it, Fuka.” Miku replied before waving to a violette girl dressed in black run in the opposite direction. Mizki soon caught up with them to inform them that Yohio was helping the crew offload the supplies at the base and that he would update them as quickly as he could.

Crypton was Rin’s favorite tavern; it was the place she always went whenever she needed to cool off or have some space. It was the perfect place to go to celebrate a successful raid. As always, the place was loud and crowded with a small group of people playing their instruments in a corner. People were laughing, some were on top of tables and dancing, and a couple gunshots went ignored by everyone in the room.

Rin sat at the bar sipping on a mug as she watched the rest of the citizens party for no particular reason. She had a leg crossed over the other on the stool next to hers, and she couldn’t help but grin at the middle-age man downing three mugs at once with his friends cheering him on.

“I want you to come with us, Luka~”

Miku’s slurred voice was next to her. Her teal-haired friend had her lightly flushed cheek resting against the countertop, and her lips were protruded in a pout. Her gazes rested on a young woman with long, pink hair tied in a ponytail who was cleaning a glass on the shelf behind her. “You know I’m no sailor.” She replied softly. She lifted the girl’s head by her chin and forced her to look up. “But I’m glad to cheer you on.”

“Luka~” Miku whined before her head hit the counter with a loud thud.

Luka only sighed and turned away to face the blonde next to her. “And what are you doing next, Captain?”

“We’re resting here for a bit until we figure out where to go next,” Rin took another sip of her mug. “After that, we’re off for who knows how long.”

“I wish you luck with whatever you look for.”

Rin nodded before she felt a large figure bump into her from behind. She had to stop a groan from escaping her lips, and she turned around with annoyance to face the drunken sailor. He was an overweight man with a beard that hung off of his ears, and his face was pudgy and red from the alcohol. He turned around with a groan and a lifted eyebrow. “Ain’t you a lil’ young to be here, girlie?”

The music abruptly stopped.

The room had gone quiet and all eyes were on the pair of them. Luka turned back to the shelf and Rin set the mug on the counter. She uncrossed her legs and adjusted herself to face the man completely. She calmly placed her hands in her lap as he leaned closer to her face. “Where’d you get that patch? Was it an accident with one of your dolls?”

“I wouldn’ be doin’ that, mate.” One of the others in the room spoke up with concern.

“Do ya know who that is?” A musician was hiding behind his piano.

“Jus’ a brat who don’t belong.” The drunk man responded before he leaned in further. The alcohol in his breath made Rin grimace and want to vomit. Miku lifted herself off of the counter with a glare towards the man, and one of her hands was inching towards the knife sheathed in her boot. “Why don’cha go back to your mommy and daddy and let the grownups deal with the pillagin’ and plungin’.” The man bellowed with laughter with his head in the air.

It was short-lived when he heard the click of a revolver and looked down to see the barrel pressing against his chest. Rin didn’t waste a second before shooting him dead and watching him fall backwards on the hardwood floor. A moment of silence paused before the chatter and music began again.

“I could have handled that, Captain.” Miku retorted.

“If it was your intention, you would have already stabbed him.” Rin commented before chugging the last of her drink. She stood from the bar and dusted off her coat before sliding a few bills to the woman with a smile. She gestured for Miku to slide away from the bar. “Come on. Let’s meet up with the others. We’ll be seeing you, Luka.”

“You too, Captain.”

Miku waved at the woman as Rin pulled her out into the street. “Let’s go home. We deserve some rest.”

“I should have known you were here.” The two spotted a young girl with cream-colored hair and amber eyes crossing her arms with a light pout. “Sis wants you to get your mate. We can’t close up shop if he’s in there fucking our co-worker.”

“Typical Kaito.” Miku sighed with a hand on her hip. “He forgets how to read the room sometimes.”

“We’ll be sure to remind him, Mayu.”

It didn’t take long for the three of them to arrive at the bakery. A girl with a similar appearance to Mayu was leaning against the wall next to the door with a lowered head. She lifted her gaze when she heard footsteps, and turned to see her sister return. “I hope you won’t take long,” She groaned. “We were supposed to close up 15 minutes ago.”

“Leave this to me.” Rin entered the small shop and turned to the door to her left. She nodded to Miku before stomping towards it and kicking the door open. There was Kaito with his lips locked onto a man with purple hair and a hand down the front of his pants. “Kaito, you can fuck him at the manor. They have to close shop.” She noticed Kaito holding back a groan as he pulled away from the flushed man. Rin rolled her eyes as the four of them exited the building. She waved at the sisters before pulling her first mate towards the hill.

When Rin arrived at their estate, there were a few crew members lingering around the entrance, but they immediately parted to let the small group inside the large hall behind the front doors. Rin stretched with scrunched eyes before heading to the staircase that was in the middle of the room. “On that note, I’m going to bed. Make sure everything gets locked up before you do the same. And Kaito, don’t be so loud.”

“No promises, Captain.” Kaito winked. Rin rolled her eyes and proceeded to step up the staircase while Miku went towards the hallway to her left.

Rin had to frown at the mess she left her room in before she set sail. There were clothes and weapons all over the floor, and there were feathers exploding from a pillow in the corner. Rin slumped her shoulders, not wanting to be reminded of her meltdown. She hung her jacket on a nearby rack and began to prepare to retire for the night.


	3. Recruit

Chapter 3

Rin slept better on land. Maybe it was because of her body not being used to sleeping on a rocking ship for days or weeks on end or maybe it was because she felt safer on land than on the sea, but she wouldn’t know. Part of her thought it should be the other way around. Or maybe it was because of the bedding. The mattress on Isle Uta was a lot softer and allowed her to sink into it whenever she curled up under the covers while the one on Roshin Yuukai was firm and felt like a rock at times; she had to remind herself to get a better one.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of a well-deserved sleep. She groaned and rolled over on her back. She groggily sat up with strands of her hair tangled in a messy bedhead. An irritated hum erupted from her throat as she yanked the covers off and swung her legs on the edge of the large bed. Pulling down the oversized shirt so it would cover some skin, she yawned and stormed to the door. “Whoever it is better have a good excuse!” She barked before throwing the door open.

Kanon stood on the other side with eyes blown wide. She wore a black nightgown that reached to her knees and her hair had been pulled out of its ponytail.

Rin frowned and crossed her arms. “Kanon, I thought I fucking told you and the rest of the crew—”

“Yes Captain. I’m sorry to bother you this late,” The girl bowed apologetically. “But someone is here to see you.”

“Who the fuck would show up at this hour?”

“Um,” Kanon averted her gaze momentarily. “The mayor’s messenger.”

Rin’s eyes went wide. “Shit. Did she say why?”

“No, she just wants to pass on a message to you.”

“O-Oh,” Rin bit her lip. “I-I’ll be right there.” After another bow and a goodnight, Rin turned on her heel towards the dresser. She quickly brushed out the tangles in her hair to the best of her ability and hurriedly threw on the black robe that hung on the closet door. Tying it around her waist, she rushed out into the hall without a second of hesitation.

The mayor’s messenger was the same girl who Rin passed the night before. She glanced at her pocket watch and adjusted the beret lazily sitting on top of her head. Her ears perked up at the sound of footsteps and turned to see the blonde captain scampering down the stairs with a panicked look on her face. The girl slipped the watch back into her pocket and placed her hands behind her back. Rin had to catch her breath before clearing her throat. “You wanted to see me, Defoko?”

“The mayor wants me to tell you to meet at his office tomorrow at 10am.” Defoko held a blank tone and expression.

“Am I in trouble for anything?” Rin asked almost desperately. “Whatever my crewmates did, I’m sure I can explain.”

“Oh no. That isn’t the case at all,” The messenger replied. “He’s actually requested your assistance. Whatever it is, I’m sure he’ll explain it to you.”

“I see.” After the response, Defoko bowed and immediately turned around to step outside the manor. Once the front door closed, Rin tugged on the collar of her robe before stepping back upstairs. What was giving the mayor so much trouble? It had to be something serious if he was asking a pirate for assistance. Of course, Rin didn’t find anything wrong with that; she was always willing to help out the mayor, she and every other pirate who called Isle Uta their home. He was a generous man who was lenient on every decision given to him but was adamant on the rules and followed through with the consequences. Those who didn’t follow the rules were punished accordingly.

The next morning, Rin explained to her first mates and advisors where she would be going and told the four of them to keep an eye on everyone as they went through town. While they went around gathering supplies, Rin made her way to the highest point of the island where the mayor and his messengers resided. The clock in town struck 9:45, and while Rin knew she wouldn’t be late, she didn’t want to risk taking her time.

She knocked on the door and took a step back to make room. Couple moments later, it was pulled open to reveal a white-haired male with heterochromatic eyes peering at her with a lifted eyebrow. She couldn’t help but notice the dark, purple hickey on the side of his neck, but she decided to ignore it. “I’m here for the mayor.”

“Oh, you’re the captain he asked for,” The male stepped to the side. “Right this way.”

Rin followed him up a flight of stairs to the right corridor. The glare from the windows made her clothes look like a dark grey instead of their normal black, and her hair has a golden shine. Rin had her hands behind her back as she watched the male fiddle with the collar of his shirt. They stepped into another hallway leading to a pair of large double doors. The silverette knocked gently. “Yuuma, Captain Rin is here.”

“Let her in, dear.” A low, muffled voice spoke behind the door. The other male nodded and pulled on the gold handle. He bowed to the captain before scampering away to another corridor of the residence.

Inside the office was a tall man with pastel pink hair and green eyes hidden being a pair of silver, thin-rimmed glasses. He glanced up from the stack of papers on his desk at the sound of the door closing. He sat up and cleared his throat, and Rin spotted a similar purple mark peeking out from under his collar. “I’m glad you can make it, Captain.”

“I’m glad to be here, Mr. Mayor,” Rin placed her hands behind her back. “Defoko told me you needed some assistance. What seems to be the trouble?”

“Forgive me if I sound incompetent when I ask this of you, but we seem to have a thievery problem.”

“Surely that can’t be it,” Rin lifted an eyebrow. “A thief is causing trouble for you?”

“More than I want, actually,” The mayor folded his hands. “I’ve caught him a few times before, but he seems to escape whenever we put him behind bars. I’ve asked others for assistance with the matter, but every single person has been outsmarted. Given your track record, I trust you to handle this. There will be a reward for your cooperation.”

“There’s no need for a reward,” Rin replied. “The gratitude you gave me and my crew for giving us a home to come back to is more than what I could ask for. We’ll be glad to help you out, Mr. Mayor. Do you have a photo or anything to show us what he looks like?”

“This is an old wanted poster from a few months ago. I’m not sure if he changed his appearance or not, but I hope it helps.”

The man pulled out a folded, brown paper and handed it to her. Rin gently took it in her fingers and pulled up the flap. The mugshot showed a photo of a young boy —no older than 12— with a bandage over his left eye and a ugly scowl across his cheeks. The face made her frown and she folded the poster back up and slipped it in her back pocket. “You can count on us, sir. Is there anyone you want us to do with him after we catch him?”

“As long as he doesn’t cause trouble on this island again, I don’t mind what you do.”

“Very well then.” The captain bowed to him before turning around to step out of the office.

She rounded up her first mates and advisors the best she could and grouped them all in the lounge. “Alright men, we got a request from the mayor,” She watched their eyes bulge out of their heads before unfolding the wanted poster. “Apparently, there’s a thief that’s been causing him trouble, and we’re his last resort in catching him.”

“If he’s been causing trouble for the other captains, then he must be a problem.” Kaito replied while peering at the mugshot.

“He shouldn’t be hard to find, though.” Mizki piped up. “Not a lot of people here have one eye. Shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“But if he’s avoiding being captured and escapes the second he does, then this’ll probably be harder than we think.” Yohio retorted with half-lid eyes.

“Then, we do what we can.” Miku replied cheerfully.

The five of them split up into different parts of town after going over their plan. Rin calmly stepped down the main road with Miku at her side keeping a close eye out for anything suspicious. The captain lifted her gaze to the clear sky that perfectly matched the color of her eyes. She released a light sigh and smiled. “Miku, we’re never going to catch him with that look on your face. Give a smile, but don’t let your guard down.”

“I— I’m sorry, Rin.” Miku furrowed her brows and lowered her gaze to the ground.

“Don’t be. You know now.” Rin turned to the baker’s shop, watching Izumi taking money and handing out fresh bread from the window, waving at the leaving customer before greeting the next one in line. Rin hummed with a lifted eyebrow before turning to her teal-haired friend. “Mind if we get a little snack?”

Miku’s eyes widened slightly. When she realized what her captain was planning, she nodded with a smirk. The two then proceeded to step to the back of the line. Rin kept her hands behind her back, and Miku stuffed her knife back inside her boot, looking more relaxed than before. The captain kept her gaze on the rooftops but also made sure not to block the people behind her.

Izumi smiled as the duo approached her. “What can I get for you, Captain?” She asked with her signature smile.

“I’ve been hearing a rumor about your new hotcakes, Izu,” Rin smirked and rested an elbow on the windowsill. “Mind if Miku and I try some?”

“Oh, of course!” Izumi clapped her hands together. “Gakupo’s the one who made them! I’ll give you a dozen since he’s been wanting Kaito to try them!”

“That would be nice.”

However, the second Rin held out her money pouch, a small figure came out of nowhere and snagged it. The second his feet touched the ground, he scampered into the nearest alleyway. Izumi leaned out the window with a shocked glare. “It’s him! That thief that’s been causing trouble for the past few months!” She turned back to the blonde. “I’m so sorry about that, Captain.”

“No, it’s fine,” Rin crossed her arms before turning to the girl next to her. “Shall we go, Miku?”

“Yes Captain. We’ll be sure to pick up those hot cakes later, Izu.” With a quick wave, the duo darted into the alleyway where the thief headed into.

They heard a commotion a few ways away and saw Mizki jumping from the rooftops with a scowl with Yohio following close behind her. To their left was Kaito with a small telescope and a pistol jumping rooftop to rooftop trying to keep an eye on the thief. There was a loud curse from Yohio as he tripped and ran into a few boxes, and Miku split from the blonde and darted into an alleyway for a shortcut.

A gunshot went off moments later after Rin lost sight of her crew. Kaito came back and jumped down from the roof. “Anon got a good shot in the leg, and Kanon tracked him down to a deadend. He has nowhere to run.”

“Excellent.” The blonde followed him through the plaza where the residents were crowding about wondering where the gunshot came from. The two darted through the crowd, glancing around for any sign of the other crew members until they spotted Anon jumping in place and waving her arms. When they got closer, she pointed to the alleyway next to her. Rin nodded and slapped a hand on her shoulder before running off.

“Captain, he’s over here!” Kanon waved over to them and pointed to the deadend in question. “Be careful. He has a weapon on him. Almost got me good.”

“Noted,” Rin kept a hand on her gun before calling out. “Any false move and you’ll be shot on sight!” There wasn’t any movement. Rin nodded to her crewmates before slowly stepping forward, eyeing the trail of blood that led to the stack of crates a few feet away. Rin chose to soften her tone. “I’d rather not shoot an innocent. If you don’t resist, I can make sure you’re not sent to the gallows at least.”

Rin peered around the crate to see who she was talking to. It was the boy she saw in the mugshot, cowering in a corner and clutching the money pouch tightly. He held a fearful glare in his eye as she bent down to face him at eye level. Rin put her gun away with a sigh. “Knowing the mayor, he wouldn’t waste any time and hang you immediately,” She muttered, causing the boy to jolt. “But, he did say I could do whatever I wanted to you,” Rin turned back to her crewmates before sighing. “Can’t believe I’m doing this, but it’s better than leaving the kid to die.”

Kaito and Kanon’s eyes widened slightly when they saw their captain hold out a hand for the boy. The boy was also equally surprised, but the genuine look on the blonde’s face was almost enough to soothe the pain in his leg. He gently took her hand and allowed himself to be guided to sit on the crate. Rin pulled a roll of gauze out of her pocket —Something she kept for emergencies— and proceeded to wrap the boy’s leg. “We’ll get the bullet out when we’re back at the manor. What’s your name, cabin boy?”

The boy blinked in surprise at the nickname and lowered his head. At first, Rin almost thought he was mute because he hadn’t made a sound or a select mute like Anon. She was quickly proven wrong at a whisper. “Oliver.”

Rin blinked in surprise as she tied the bandage around his ankle. “Oliver, huh? Well, I welcome you to _The Reflections_.”


	4. Reminder

Chapter 4

Fog drifted into the harbor in thick waves, settling in the streets into town and creeping through the alleys. The moonlight helped light the cobblestone paths to the best of its ability, but it continued to battle with the fog over whether the area will be visible or not.

Rin’s eyes were glued to the journal on her desk as she scribbled down her notes. It was a way for her to clear her mind whenever she was troubled, and the silence helped her process her thoughts better. Her coat was hanging on the back of her chair, and her hair had been pulled out of its ponytail and tucked behind her ear to not get in her eye.

Rin closed the journal and leaned back, releasing the breath she was holding in and closing her eye before a knock sounded from the door. She lifted an eyebrow, rising from the chair to pad towards the door, being cautious as to who would want to speak to her so late. Rin stretched with a groan before reaching out to slowly pull on the handle.

Only to see Oliver on the other side.

Rin blinked in surprise, and she opened the door further. “Do you need something?”

Oliver rubbed one of his arms and lowered his head. “W-Well, I jus’ wanna thank ya for not killin’ me, ma’am.”

“Don’t worry about it. Somehow, I knew you weren’t thieving out of malice,” Rin placed a hand on her hip, trailing her gaze down to his bandaged ankle. “How’s your foot?”

“S’fine, ma’am.”

“Just can’t sleep?”

“Yes, ma’am. Lil’ nervous to.”

“The crew doesn’t trust you yet?” After the boy shook his head, Rin sighed and moved out of the way. “Come on. You can stay here for a bit.”

“T-Thank you, ma’am.” Oliver made his way inside with shaky steps, and Rin closed the door behind him. The boy turned back to the journal on the desk and lifted an eyebrow. “Did I disturb ya, ma’am?”

“Nah. I was about to turn in for the night.”

“O-Oh.” Oliver kept to the window and peered out towards the town. He pulled on the clothes the captain bought for him earlier —no way she was going to have a dirty cabin boy— and shifted his eyes towards the horizon. He blinked in confusion. “Ma’am, I dunno if I’m seein’ things, but tha’ looks like a ship.”

“A ship?” Rin strode over to the window and squinted. There was a large, black silhouette on the water entering through the cliff tops surrounding the island, but she couldn’t quite make out what it was. She had to take Oliver’s word for it until it got closer. Her eyes widened when she saw a flag waving, but she didn’t know what flag it was. One thing she did know was she needed her crew up and ready.

Rin whirled around to grab her coat from the chair and the ribbon tied on the edge of the desk. She turned to the boy at the window. “Oliver, get Miku. Tell her to round up the crew. This’ll be a long night.”

“Y-Yes, ma’am.” Oliver nodded shakily before scurrying out of the door with a limp. Rin pulled open one of the drawers in her nightstand and grabbed a pistol with some ammo. She stuffed the ammo in her pocket and turned on her heel to step inside the hall just as a loud boom echoed across the walls. Rin jerked around with wide eyes, making her way to run down the stairs until a familiar voice called out. She turned to see Mizki partially dressed with one of her shoulders hanging out. “What’s going on!?”

“The island’s under attack!” Rin retorted. “Get everyone down there now!”

“Yes, captain!” Mizki quickly saluted before running off as the commotion in the house grew louder with Miku shouting at everyone to get ready. Kaito —still struggling to put himself together— was doing the same. Oliver merely stayed out of the way, afraid that someone would lash out at him.

When Rin threw open the front doors, there were large fires in the town below accompanied by screams and shouts. Some pirates from the other houses were already making their way towards the chaos, yelling back at their comrades to hurry up.

Rin snapped out of her daze when Oliver appeared at her side looking scared out of his mind. She saw a small dagger clutched between his fingers, but he was shaking so much, he couldn’t hold it still. Rin gently took the knife out of his hand. “Hide in my quarters until we come back. Don’t even think about going anywhere.”

“But ma’am—”

“Oliver, I said I wasn’t going to get you killed, so that’s what I’m doing.”

“I—” Oliver averted his gaze and bit the corner of his lip. He lowered his head. “Yes, ma’am.”

Oliver ran off back to the west wing of the house just as Miku hopped over the railing to join her friend, landing perfectly on her feet and rushing to the door. She clicked her teeth with a frown. “Why would anyone choose to attack here?”

“We can figure that out later,” Rin cocked her gun. “Right now, we need to get these fuckers away.”

“Took the words out of my mouth.”

These were pirates Rin had never seen before, and there were more than she could imagine. Some had already made their way into the residential area but were quickly mowed down before they could even enter the nearest house. Defoko was guiding the townspeople to a safer place on the island while also slitting the throats of whoever decided to throw themselves at her.

Rin filled a body with lead before drop-kicking another pirate who lunged at her. As he fell, Miku shot a bullet between his eyes before the two darted off. “I don’t recognize those colors! Who are they!?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll find out sooner or later!” Both of them darted through the streets, looking around at the fire and carnage. At the bakery, Mayu was cradling an injured Gakupo while Kaito was furiously stabbing a man in the chest with a snarl, Momo and Luka were wrestling with another outside of the tavern, and Fukase was laughing maniacally while mutilating a pirate who was already dead.

Blood poured down the shirt of another pirate as Rin opened his throat. A gold chain with a pendant flew out from under the shirt. Rin’s eyes locked onto the pendant and widened slowly at the familiar insignia plastered on it. She froze in place as the man fell backwards on the ground with a thud. The noise around her muffled and morphed into a high-pitch ringing. The corners of her vision began to blur and darken, and she found it hard to breathe. She didn’t even notice the searing pain on her back.

She snapped out of thought when she hit the ground face forward, and the pain shot up her spine once she was conscious about it. She spat up blood and groaned, struggling to get back to her feet despite feeling blood trickle down her back.

“Captain!” She heard Miku’s voice cry out and footsteps rush over to her direction. Miku’s arms pulled her off the ground, and Rin lifted her head to see her teal-haired partner running with a panicked look on her face. “Kaito, she’s down!”

Kaito shared a similar look and was about to run over before turning back to the purple-haired baker still unconscious in his co-worker’s arms. He was about to cup Gakupo’s cheek, only pulling back because of the blood on his hands. He turned to Mayu with a soft gaze. “Take care of him.”

“I will.”

Kaito scurried over to help his partner, wrapping one of Rin’s arms around his shoulders and quickly ushering her back to the residential area. Rin spat up again. “It’s them,” She croaked. “Those fucks are here.”

It didn’t take long for it to click for Miku and Kaito. They glanced at each other with fearful eyes as Rin continued to cough between them. Kaito shook off the worry on his face. “We’ll plan our next move soon, but right now, we need to survive tonight.”

“Yeah, you’re right. . .” Miku slowly nodded before darting through the chaos to reach the safety beyond the town. Rin’s mind was still focused on the pendant as she tried her best to not lose consciousness, thinking back to the day she lost everything.


	5. Remember

Chapter 5

**_5 Years Ago_ **

Vox Maris was an island located in the East Sea and was known for its trade of agricultural goods throughout the hemisphere. It wasn’t a very big island, but the inhabitants seemed to be happy regardless of its size. Scattered across the island were villages and towns that held good relations and traded with each other. One of the towns most known for its farming was one by the name of the Town of Ai, a settlement that sat west of the island. Its fields were spread wide and divided equally among the residents, and were cut off by vast mountains that led to the other villages further inland.

A blond boy in a short ponytail scampered into one of the fields with a huff. He peered out into the grassy plain, squinting his eyes with furrowed brows as he groaned. He turned back to the houses and buildings behind him, biting his lip in frustration. He continued to step further into the grass, going into a light sprint to gain speed, until he spotted a familiar figure some yards away. With a relieved sigh, the boy called out to them. “Rin, it’s getting late!”

Rin twirled around with wide eyes and a look of realization. She ran to him with a smile, and the boy had to hold his arms out to stop her from running into him. “Sorry, I didn’t notice the time going by.”

“You really gotta work on that,” The boy sighed and slipped a hand into hers. “Mom and Dad were getting worried when you didn’t show up at all after lunch.”

“I was watching the clouds,” Rin lifted her head. “They were really pretty today.”

The boy lifted his head to glance at the sky. The clouds were all sorts of shapes and sizes as if the blue behind them was a canvas of sorts. “Well, make sure you tell Mom and Dad before you go cloud watching next time, okay?”

“Yes, Len,” Rin sighed at her brother’s request. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Well, Miku’s family invited us over for dinner, so Mom told me to come get you so you could get ready. Apparently, they’re having a special meal tonight.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“Dunno,” Len shrugged. “Mom won’t tell me.”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, I guess,” Rin took a few steps ahead of her brother and pulled him along. “The sunset’s beautiful when you’re looking at the horizon like this.”

“You say that every day.”

“That’s because it’s beautiful every day.”

Len laughed in response as they stepped down the hill. A breeze came from behind them and took some leaves with it, blowing over the houses and scattering along the rooftops. Rin clung to his arm with a giggle, holding onto it to keep her balance before they reached the base of the hill and followed along the road. The streetlamps were beginning to glow due to the darkening sky, and fewer people were out than the small crowd during the earlier hours.

“Are you two going to Miku’s too?” A voice asked from the butcher shop. The twins turned to see Kaito leaning against the door with crossed arms and a smile. Both of them noticed the bruise on his cheek.

“Did you get invited too?” Len asked.

“As her best friend and personal wingman, I’d find it insulting if I wasn’t.” Kaito gestured to himself dramatically, causing the two to laugh in return.

“We were heading home to get cleaned up first.” Rin piped up.

“Ah. I should do that too,” Kaito glanced down at his bloodied apron with a light-hearted grimace. “Won’t be good showing up covered in blood.”

“We’ll meet up with you later, then.”

“Looking forward to it.” Kaito gave another wave before slipping back into the shop and closing the door behind him.

There wasn’t much time to relax when they arrived home. Len immediately went to wash his face while Rin brushed the small tangles in her hair. She handed him his own brush without a word and got a silent nod as a response. Their parents were on the first floor of the house patiently waiting for them. Rin turned to the boy with a lifted eyebrow. “Usual routine tonight?” She asked.

“I’ve been meaning to finish that piece, so yeah,” Len nodded before pulling away from the mirror. “It’s been sitting there for weeks, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. . .” Rin trailed off and averted her gaze. “I just haven’t had the motivation to help with it.”

“No worries, little sister,” Len patted her head sweetly. “I’ve been managing on my own.”

Rin giggled with a smile before the duo headed downstairs to join their parents. Miku’s house was only a few doors down, so there wasn’t a rush. When they did arrive, Miku was the first to greet them with open arms and a wide grin. “It’s good to see you two!”

“What’s the occasion for having us over?” Len lifted an eyebrow with a smile.

“No occasion,” Miku replied and allowed them inside. “I just wanted to have dinner with you guys. It feels like it’s been a while.”

“We had dinner together a couple weeks ago.”

“But that was forever ago!” Miku whined. “Besides, Kaito wasn’t there, so I’m making up for it. Oh, is he still. . .?”

Rin nodded somberly, not wanting to bring up Kaito’s family situation, especially when the girl’s parents were in listening-range when they approached the dining room. There was light chatter in the kitchen, so the three decided to sit themselves until the rest of their party arrived.

Their conversation shifted into talks about the upcoming harvest when there was a faint knock on the door. Miku rose to her feet with a smile, padding over to the hall to let Kaito inside the house. Kaito greeted the twins with a smile, and they both ignored the fresh bandage on his cheek covering the bruise.

A couple hours later, Rin flopped on their bed with a loud sigh, satisfied and stuffed from the dinner. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Len setting up a canvas of an incomplete painting. There were swirls of different shades of blue, white, and green meant to resemble waves, and the brown strokes were the beginnings of a ship. Rin rolled onto her stomach with curious eyes. “Wouldn’t that be cool. Being pirates and all.”

“Sailing the seas and finding treasure?” Len sighed with a smile. “Imagine what we could do with it.”

“We could be rich, Lenny,” Rin giggled. “It could also be fun. We could go exploring and visit other islands and stuff. We don’t get to do that often.”

“Travelling might be good for us,” Len turned around. “Imagine it: the smell of the ocean, the wind blowing in our hair. It’d be exhilarating.”

“We’d build a crew of our own and raid whatever ships we come across,” Rin replied. “It’ll be fun. Dangerous, but fun. You think Miku and Kaito would want to come along?”

“Kaito would. Not sure about Miku. Doesn’t seem like her thing.”

“Maybe,” Rin swung her legs. “Nice thought, though.” She handed her brother the small crate of paints that was at the foot of the bed. Rin sat up and turned around to glance at the window. The moon rested comfortably on the horizon, and its reflection gave a soft, blue glow. It was enough to tell her the peaceful nights would continue just like this one. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes, the light clinking of paints behind her being enough to soothe her nerves.


End file.
